Food waste disposers in sinks and other types of waste grinding devices are commonly used with a supply of flushing water that transports the ground material through a drainage pipe into a waste disposal system. Because of clogging problems, such disposers have generally not been operated without water. However, many wastes can more efficiently be recovered, recycled, or disposed of if they are maintained in a dry state. For example, in the case of food waste converted to use as animal feed, it is desirable to eliminate the need for energy consuming drying processes. A need has, thus, existed for devices that are capable of conserving water and providing a disposal means that results in a dry waste material that does not have to be flushed through a sanitary waste treatment system.